


Duality

by marble_moth_alex



Series: Analysis and Instrospection. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Death, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Medication, Mentions of Cancer, Poetry, References to Cancer, References to Illness, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marble_moth_alex/pseuds/marble_moth_alex
Summary: A small study on sickness and health.
Series: Analysis and Instrospection. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an English class in less than 10 minutes so it sucks.  
> It's also a Diamante Poem apparently.

Health;

Vivacious, Lively;

Recovering, Treating, Healing;

Medicine, Doctors, Gauze, Metastasis;

Decaying, Festering, Spreading;

Painful, Deadly;

Sickness.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any constructive criticism, feel free to leave it in the comments!


End file.
